1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication network, and more particularly, to a method for deployment scheduling for the mobile communication network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, a mobile communication network is partitioned into a plurality of partition areas to facilitate mobility management. The partition areas form a network plan. In some kinds of mobile networks, a multi-layer partitioning structure is applied. The multi-layer structure has a hierarchy of partition layers, where each partition layer is composed of one or more corresponding partition areas. For example, a GSM (i.e. Global System for Mobile communication) network may employ a multi-layer structure that includes the partition layers of BTS (i.e. base transceiver station) area, BSC (i.e. base station controller) area, location area, and MSC (i.e. mobile switching center) area, from down to top.
When a mobile network in operation needs to reconfigure its network plan, i.e. to change from an original network plan into a target one, it is necessary to keep the network in normal condition during the network reconfiguration. Thus, the reconfiguration should be deployed in a progressive manner, and the issue of deployment scheduling is introduced here. The deployment scheduling determines the sequence in which the mobile network changes toward the target network plan step by step. FIGS. 1A and 1B show an example of reconfiguration for a mobile network with the partition layers of BTS area, BSC area and location area (LA). FIG. 1A shows the original and target BSC configuration of the mobile network, while FIG. 1B shows the original and target LA configuration of the mobile network. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, there are one or more BTSs (or sites) within each BSC area and location area.
However, the conventional technology does not provide a systematic and objective solution for network operators to proceed deployment scheduling. Thus, it depends on the subjective experience of the operators or the try-and-error way to handle this issue. Usually, this approach may cause area disconnectivity and network overloading during the deployment. The area disconnectivity means that a partition area is separated into two or more individual parts, and this would increase the load of the network and raise the risk of overloading. For example, the disconnectivity of a location area would increase the number of times of location updates. Besides, the overloading may occur due to an improper order of moving sites between the partition areas. For example, a heavy-loaded BSC area may be overloaded since moving sites thereto is performed before moving sites therefrom.